


I'd Do Anything...

by Eienias20



Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Finale, Reconstruction, maintaining balance, threats to peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eienias20/pseuds/Eienias20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...to come back to you.</p><p>Maintaining peace is tough, any little thing can ruin it, so what can Korra do when old enemies sprout up to cause trouble? The only thing she can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a Korra fanfiction since the show ended.  
> I always thought it was super daunting simply because I love the characters so much and the universe I felt that I couldn't do it justice.  
> Instead I've read Korra fanfiction practically everyday since the show ended and finally I've convinced myself, just give it a go, what's the worse that could happen.  
> I've had this idea floating around in my head for some time and between the inception phase and actually writing it the general idea stayed the same but the execution changed drastically. Even after my ridiculously long 50K to 100K stories of the past, writing this felt like writing my first fanfiction ever.  
> I hope at least one person likes this, ease my nervous tension.

It's been 4 years since the opening of the new Spirit Portal in Republic City.

Four years of peace and while the world has healed the four years were probably the most frantic years of a certain Avatar's life.

Every day the Korra had to attend a meeting in Republic City or in the reforming Earth Kingdom, every day she had to help the military forces root out the remains of Kuvira's army, every day she had to settle dispute with spirits and people or people and people or on rare occasion spirit and spirit, she kept thinking "Is this all worth it?"

And every day she came home, tired or upset or both and she heard "Welcome home."

Looked up and saw Asami.

And it became clear.

It was all definitely worth it.

Despite her lack of patience and frustration things were actually easier than she thought they'd be, because she was hardly ever alone.

Sometimes for the arguments between people and spirits, Bolin would be with her, it was always easy for him to get through to people, he was a master of communication in that way.

Whenever she had to search for Kuvira loyalists, new technology from Asami and Future Industries would help and sometimes even on the battlefield she'd be joined by Asami and Mako.

They were Team Avatar and they'd always find a way to do things together, no matter what.

She learned that whatever she said, whatever argument she'd try to bring up, wouldn't work all because of a certain CEO.

* * *

  _Three Months after the Spirit Portal Opening_

"So, where are we going?"

Korra looked back to see Asami joining her with a smile.

"An old cave system near...wait...we?"

"Yeah, we. Want me to call Mako?"

Korra shook her head "No...I don't want you to come. You've got a...a Future Industries to run...I can't drag you away-"

Asami just chuckled "You aren't dragging me away, remember when I went with you to find Airbenders? My company is perfectly capable of operating without me for a bit. It's not like this is going to take years."

"But the reconstruction-"

Slightly frustrated, Asami gave Korra a small peck on the cheek, silencing her.

"I promise Korra, everything will be fine. Besides, do you really not want me with you?"

As much as the 'responsible' side of her argued that she'd be in danger and that this was 'avatar duty' the 'Korra' side of her just wanted her girlfriend next to her.

"Fine. But if something Future Industries related should come up and you absolutely can't skip out on it, let me know, alright?"

"Deal."

For every incident since then she'd have Asami or Mako or both with her when they went out to track down the stubborn troops, still determined to realize Kuvira's dream.

There was a time when Korra was sure the loyalists would never stop coming out of the wood work. Until she was contacted by General Iroh who had a crew surveying a gathering of small troops, it was a sizeable regiment, about thirty or so planning to assault an Earth Republic Military base to take as many of the mech suits as they could.

* * *

  _Nine Months after the Spirit Portal Opening_

"So you think this is the last of them?"

Iroh nodded "About 100% certain...between the ones you have rounded up and my forces have found, after this, their waning morale will most certainly be crushed."

"Took long enough...and even then, Republic City is still in shambles and the Earth Republic is still...well...new born..."

Iroh chuckled "Maybe we'd be done faster if you and Asami didn't disappear for a month."

Korra turned to see the joking light in Iroh's eyes before he started laughing "We're never living that down."

"If you think any of us are actually mad at you for that...we just love to push your buttons."

"Right. So you and your guys are coming with me right?"

Serious again, Iroh nodded "We're sure you can handle the loyalists easily enough but just in case they do manage to take hold of any of the armor, we'll be ready."

And ready they were, the Loyalists bent multiple entrances into the military base, heading for the hangars with the armor. Once they were all inside, Korra, Iroh and his forces followed them in, blocking their escape.

The battle was fast and fierce, torn metal flying at Korra's allies, she redirected as many as she could while Iroh slid past them, shooting volley after volley of fireballs. His troops followed closely behind striking the mech suits as the loyalists got close, forcing them to back away from the flames.

"You'll never stop us!"

Leaping Korra kicked the man in the head, knocking him out cold "You were saying?"

Turning she commanded a powerful gust of air and slammed it into the mechsuits, knocking several over, preventing the enemy from getting in before they were cornered by Iroh's soldiers.

"Get the Avatar!"

Grinning Korra kicked the ground causing bits of it to shoot out under the loyalists, as they tumbled over she drew water out from her bottle and froze them all in place.

One last man leapt up behind her only to get zapped by Iroh and drop to the ground.

Looking back, Korra shrugged "I knew he was there."

Once the last of the loyalists was put away Iroh thanked Korra "This could have taken much longer without you."

"Pfft it'd never be done without me."

As the pair chuckled Iroh gestured to his airship "Need a lift back to Republic City?"

"Nah, I got this, you've got some more things to do right?"

"If you're sure. Thanks again, Avatar Korra."

"No problem general!" With that she pulled out her staff and shot off high into the air.

"We've got most of the city mapped out ma'am, you can leave at any time."

Asami shook her head, continuing to look over the plans "No, I'm good."

"Ma'am, everything is squared away, the first four blocks have been restored the clean up is done, reconstruction is beginning in several more blocks tomorrow...get some rest."

Looking up, Asami smiled "Thank you Maya but-"

At that moment the window that opened to the balcony burst open and Korra landed in the office wearing her signature crooked grin "Honey, I'm home!"

Before she could do anything else, Asami cleared the distance between them and embraced her, pulling back to kiss her before whispering. "I didn't know you'd be back...you didn't call ahead or anything."

"I wanted to surprise you...anyway, Maya we're going home."

"Have a good day Avatar Korra, Ma'am."

With that Korra took Asami into her arms and leapt off the balcony, slowing her landing with airbending.

Putting Asami down, the pair faced one another before Korra leaned in and kissed her.

"I missed you..."

Taking Korra's hand the CEO nodded "So did I...now, let's go home.”

Sitting in Asami’s car, Korra thought back to when they returned from the Spirit World and told their loved ones of their new relationship.

It was no surprise that everyone was happy for the two finding love with each other. And even now, so many months later Korra still felt love for Asami like the first day she realized she loved her.

“So Satobot, what do you want for dinner?”

Laughing Asami looked over at her briefly “I’m surprised by how much I’ve grown to love that name.”

Korra joined her in laughing before hearing a response, or rather a question “Are you sure you want to cook? You aren’t too tired or anything?”

“C’mon Asami, you know me, I’m never out of energy!”

“Don’t I know it.”

* * *

_One Year after the Spirit Portal Opening_

“Who is-General Iroh.”

Korra moved aside to let him in. Asami entered the room “General? What brings you here?”

Sighing he looked to the pair “It shames me to say this but…I was infiltrated.”

The couple looked to one another then back to Iroh with Asami speaking “What do you mean?

“You remember last month when we stopped the loyalists?”

Korra nodded as Iroh continued “Well…there were some inconsistencies with the reports…”

Nervously the Avatar scratched the back of her head “Were there?”

“Korra! You told me you took those forms 100% seriously! What did you do?”

Before Korra could reply, Iroh spoke up “No, it’s not that. We ran the numbers, how much weaponry was in the base, what Korra destroyed, what my men destroyed but it doesn’t match up to the initial number.”

“They got away with some of the arms.”

At Asami’s statement, Korra shook her head “No way! We got them all!”

“We thought we did. We ran the numbers, 36 loyalists went in, and 36 were imprisoned…the error was on my end. 28 of my troops went in and 27 came out.”

Korra took a step closer “What are you saying?”

“The armor the loyalists attempted to steal were in the general hangar, there was a sealed off hangar with some of the remaining suits used by the Earth Empire. During our attack it was broken into and cleared out, no one noticed until the transportation for the new models came to find the hangar empty. All that was left was this.”

Iroh pulled a paper out of his coat and handed it to Korra. She stared at the image, feeling anger boil inside her.

Asami looked over her shoulder, recognizing it as well “The Red Lotus.”


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Iroh are on the trail of the Red Lotus infiltrator: Hakan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's great to look back on my own fan fiction writing, going from writing two women OCs together (Kay'Shera, Zey'Yu) to one canon lesbian and her implied interest (Heather, Nephenee) to now actually being able to write a canon same sex couple (Korra, Asami...duh). It's just crazy!  
> Anyway I'd like to pay special mention/thanks to wegglebots, I said once I decided to write a Korra fanfiction I'd use the Satobot nickname simply because I absolutely love it.  
> I actually wrote this yesterday around 1PM-ish, rewrote/edited it for an hour then worked on it more today. I'm happy with it, once again hope you enjoy.

_1 Year and Four Months after the Spirit Portal Opening_

“Hakan? No that wasn’t his name but that was definitely him.”

“Really?”

The store owner nodded, taking one more look at the photo Korra was showing him “He came in and asked about the northern wastes. I thought he was some kind of treasure hunter.”

“Thank you, this helps a lot!”

Exiting the store Korra felt like jumping for joy. After months of tracking she finally located Hakan the Red Lotus who infiltrated Iroh’s forces.

Returning to the airship, Korra relayed her information to Iroh.

“Korra…doesn’t this sound too good to be true? We’ve spent so much time on his tail for him to slip up like this?”

“Maybe he got sloppy?”

Iroh shook his head and Korra sighed “Or it could be a trap.”

“You know better than anyone what the Red Lotus wants. Luckily, unlike before you don’t have to go alone, my soldiers and I-“

“Actually, Iroh, I think it’d be best if I was on my own.”

Iroh raised one of his eyebrows “You want to attack the Red Lotus compound…alone? But-”

“It’s true, maybe I’d be safer with you and your forces backing me up but if I’m on my own, I can really let loose and show these punks I’m not the same I was all those years ago.”

Iroh brought one hand to his chin and mulled over the idea only to say “Even if I told you it was a bad idea you’d just jump off the ship and rocket over there on your own.”

Laughing Korra punched him in the shoulder “Glad to know all this time we’ve been spending together has helped you see how I think.”

“As much as I’d like to take down Hakan for fooling me…I’ll leave it to you Avatar Korra.”

“Thanks, just fly the airship near there and I’ll take care of the rest. I have to say it was not smart of them to come to the North, I’m in my element here.”

Iroh looked back “You can control all four elements…you’re always in your element.”

Seeing Korra shrug, Iroh rolled his eyes and chuckled before returning to the bridge.

* * *

 

_“Korra? Hey, how’s it going up there?”_

Korra smiled “Good, really good actually.”

_“You found him?”_

“Yeah, gonna end this today. Then I’ll be back by tomorrow.”

_“I wish I could be there with you.”_

“Honestly…so do I…but you did say that the week would be super busy for you.”

_“If I could delegate this I would but you know Raiko. Rebuild the city for him but do it his way, I need him to understand his way is too wasteful in some places…not to mention the laws he wants to enact about the Spirit Portal.”_

“He is NOT taking command of the Spirit Portal. I thought we covered that last time I talked to him! When I get back-“

_“Don’t worry Korra, I’ll get him to back down. And once he does the city will be on track for full recovery in 8 months.”_

“Eight months…and then?”

_“And then? I could use a vacation.”_

Korra laughed, nodding to herself “Sounds perfect.”

“Avatar Korra!”

“Whoops, that was Iroh, gotta go. Be home soon, love you Satobot.”

_“And I love you too, Korra.”_

* * *

 

Looking through the telescope Korra could barely make out what looked to be two Red Lotus members and a mech suit outside a gaping cave entrance.

“So how are you going to handle this?”

“Easy, I drop down there, destroy everything and knock everyone out.”

“We don’t know how many-“

“Not enough!” With that Korra jumped off the ship and shot through the air, using her airbending she struck the ground hard and sent out an air wave, throwing the two guards against the rock wall and knocking them out.

“It’s the Avatar!” The man in the mech suit yelled before advancing on her. Leaping away she pulled the water out from the snow around her and grappled with mech suit’s arm, freezing the whip before shattering it, breaking the arm off.

Quickly she leapt into the air as the flamethrower let loose on her position. Landing she brought up a block of earth and hurled it at the suit with so much force it fell back and hit the ground. Jumping onto it she encased her fist in water, making a frozen blade she cut through the cockpit, pulled the man out and slammed her fist into his gut before tossing him to the snow.

“The Avatar!”

Looking up she spotted eight mech suits and twenty more Red Lotus members pour out of the cave.

_“Counting the one I just smashed that leaves three more suits unaccounted for.”_

“Surrender Avatar! Or else!”

Closing her eyes she smirked before shooting off into the sky.

High in the air the Red Lotus could do nothing but wait for her to come back down, unaware that her eyes now glowed with the blinding holy light of the Avatar State.

Roaring she shot back down and upon impact countless spires of earth tore out of the ground below many of the guards and all the mech suits. The sheer force instantly knocked out half the guards.

Looking to the eight suits now in midair she rotated her arms, summoning powerful crackling energy.

Extending two fingers she stuck her hand out, lightning fired off into one of the suits, shorting it out before branching off and connecting to all the other suits, shutting them down.

Finally the suits hit the snow, disabled with the guards trapped inside.

The last ten guards looked to Korra who held her hand out and beckoned them.

Yelling they charged, covering her arms in flames she cut through the water whips, ice shards and opposing fire. Shooting flames from her feet she cleared the distance and brought her burning fists into the chests of two Lotus members, flooring them.

Turning she stuck her hand out again, a powerful gust sidelined three more foes before she took the air again, dodging and onslaught of earth and water.

“Come on! There are five of us and only-“

Before he could finish Korra landed, the air she released blasted them all away.

Exiting the Avatar State she sighed, looking at all the waste around her.

_“Okay, now I need Hakan and the other three-“_

Before she could finish a loud bang came from behind her, she felt something cut through her abdomen, the force spun her around and floored her.

_“Korra!”_

Gasping for breath, Korra cursed _“What the hell was that?”_

Looking up she spotted Hakan approaching with an odd…weapon in his hand, two more Red Lotus next to him and the last three mech suits behind them.

“Well that was impressive Avatar…but despite your years of experience you still walked into our trap…”

Hakan gestured to the weapon. “We were hoping to showcase its capabilities elsewhere but then we decided what better platform to sell this weapon on than the fact that it killed the Avatar?”

_“Korra! You need to re-enter the Avatar state! You’re losing too much blood!”_

_“I’m fine…”_

She tried to stand only for pain to shoot through her from the wound, looking down she saw the rapidly growing blood stain as well as the red stained snow around her.

“Any last words Avatar?”

Raising her fist a giant wall of earth tore out of the ground between her and Hakan.

_“That won’t last long.”_

“I know.” Rolling away she heard another bang followed by a large hole being punched in the wall of earth.

“What is that thing?”

Sitting up she raised another wall and leaned against it.

_“Korra! Don’t get comfortable or you won’t be able to move!”_

“I know! I know! Just…give me a second…damn it this hurts!”

Pulling water from her bottle she encased her arm, the water began glowing as she put her hand on her wound.

“Damn it…nothing…I can’t treat myself here.”

_“Then let’s retreat!”_

The three mech suits destroyed the first wall of earth followed by another shot that tore through the earth near her.

“Come out Avatar! Face your death with dignity!”

“I’m not retreating, I’m not letting the Red Lotus get away from here.”

_“But Korra-!”_

_“Trust me Raava…please.”_

_“…very well.”_

Closing her eyes she stood slowly, once again entering the Avatar State.

“Let’s end this.”

Clearing away the snow from her feet, she slammed her leg into the ground sending out vibrations, and noting where the three men and suits were.

Tearing down the wall, Hakan was a bit surprised that the Avatar was not there.

“Hm…you two-“

The ground below them exploded as Korra shot out, grabbing the two men and slamming their heads together. Before grabbing Hakan and throwing him into the air.

The three suits opened fire on Korra who held her hands up and directed the flames away from her.

Using one hand she commanded the snow below her and formed three spears of ice, lifting them she stabbed into the suits from behind. Once the fire was cut off she raised a wall of earth and shoved it away from her, taking the three suits with it and slamming against the cave exterior.

With airbending she lifted one mech and used it to slam into the other two before tossing it aside.

Turning she grabbed Hakan out of the air by the throat before ripping the weapon from his gasp and tossing it away.

“You lose.”

As the light left her eyes, Hakan struggled to free himself from her iron grip on his throat.

“We’re the Red Lotus…look what imprisoning Zaheer did! You really think imprisoning me will end us? You truly are a fool!”

“It doesn’t matter. As long as there is an Avatar we’ll always stop the Red Lotus…actually…even if you destroy me or another Red Lotus does, do you really think the world will thank you for it? No one will ever accept your ideaology.”

“We are freedom Avatar! All you do is bind the world in chains! Zaheer knew it, I know it and many more open their eyes in the morning and realize that we are right!”

“Call it what you want but what you are after is not freedom…one last thing you and the rest of The Red Lotus need to understand is that no matter how many times you come after me, you’ll never win.”

At that Hakan laughed or at least as much as he could with her grip on his throat still tight “Then…maybe we should stop…going after you.”

“…don’t.”

“Don’t what? I already know…out next directive. Kill the little CEO of-“

In rage her eyes began glowing and she screamed “Never!”

_“Korra!”_

Slowly the light left Korra’s eyes and she realized what happened.

_“Korra…”_

Releasing her grip Hakan’s body fell to the ground, limp.

“I…I’m sorry…Raava…I...”

Korra felt Raava inside her, unsure of what to say. Now looking at her hand she sighed, “I didn’t mean…to…or…maybe I did…Raava-”

_“We’re done here Korra…we should-“_

“Call Iroh, have him come in…right…”

Shaking her head she took her radio out “Iroh…you there?”

_“Yes Avatar Korra, is everything done?”_

“…yes…you can come down and-“

Hearing a click, Korra threw herself to the ground as the familiar bang sounded again.

_“Korra? Korra!”_

Rolling over she spotted a very young…man? No, he couldn’t be any older than 15. Dressed in the clothes of the Red Lotus holding Hakan’s smoking weapon, aimed at her.

“Who are you?”

“I…can…kill you.”

_“Korra!”_

_“Not now Raava…I got this…”_

“Listen, you’ve got it all wrong. The Red Lotus-“

“Is right…I knew it…you knew it too! That’s why you killed Hakan! You knew he was right!”

“No. That’s not-“

The boy moved closer “I can kill you…and free the world…I can do it…”

“No! Listen! Killing me won’t-“

“Please, go into the Avatar State…so I can free the world forever. Please.”

“Are you listening to me? This is wrong! Hey!”

The boy moved forward again and brought the weapon up, aiming it right at Korra’s face.

 _“Korra!”_ She could feel Raava’s fear in addition to her own.

But beyond that was the face she saw right now.

Asami’s face. Waiting for her back home.

_“Disarm him.”_

_“What if I can’t?”_

_“Blind him.”_

_“He’ll still fire.”_

_“Trip him.”_

_“What if it goes off?”_

_“Just move.”_

_“I don’t know how fast that thing fires.”_

_“Do something!”_

Hearing the click, Korra’s arm reflexively shot out, pulling the water out from the snow next to her. In midflight the water froze into an ice shear which proceeded to slice cleanly through the boy’s throat.

He dropped the weapon in shock as blood began to shoot out of his throat, staining the snow and even reaching Korra.

His hands grasped the wound trying and failing to stop the blood flow. His eyes landed on Korra, filled with fear…terror.

Any words were lost in bloody gurgles before he fell to his knees.

Finally he fell face first and the twitching ceased.

But Korra didn’t move.

When Iroh’s troops landed, she didn’t move.

When he asked her what happened, she didn’t move.

When the medics came to her side, she didn’t move.

People scurried all around, calling things out, moving things, all in silence as Korra stared at the body before her, unmoving.


	3. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami talk about what happened last month...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite the experiment, the whole time, I hated everything I was writing, then I reread it and was like 'its not that bad'. In the end I do like it, but since I wrote it that doesn't say much.

_1 Year and Five Months after the Spirit Portal Opening_

When Korra first left with Iroh to track down Hakan, Asami didn’t worry.

When she got the call that Korra was going to ‘end this today’ she didn’t worry.

When she got the report from Iroh that Korra was injured, she didn’t worry.

She knew Korra was strong.

But then time passed, even at her slowest Korra should have gotten home days ago.

And now it’s been a month since she got that call.

And now, sitting on their bed in the midst of a stormy night, she was worried.

_“Calm down, Korra’s not hurt…but then where is she? Why isn’t she back? What happened? Does she not want to tell me?”_

She and Korra swore many times that if anything came up they’d talk to each other, they wouldn’t keep anything from the other.

So why?

“She’ll be back…I know she will.”

Asami stood and looked out the window to the still raining night, when she came home they’d talk. Whatever it was, they’d get through it…together.

Before she could adjust the bedsheets she heard a knock at the door.

Already knowing who it was, she was at the door faster than she’d ever moved before, opening it to see a rather ragged and very drenched Korra.

The Avatar slowly looked up, eyes locking with Asami. Before she could move or say anything, Asami practically tackled her and kissed her before whispering “Welcome home…”

She noted Korra’s slow nod as well as the contemplation on her face.

Moving inside she gestured for Korra to follow, as she sat on the couch Asami fetched a towel, fully aware if the waterbender wanted to she could bend her clothes dry. But something told her she wasn’t going to.

Sitting next to her Asami began “Korra-“

“I’m sorry…I didn’t…this month has been…”

“I figured as much. But you do remember what we said we’d do when things like this come up, right?”

“Yeah…I do…sorry.”

Asami shook her head “No reason to be sorry Korra, I’m just so glad you came back.”

Korra’s eyes widened “Spirits Asami! I would never leave you! I didn’t think that…heh…what a surprise…I didn’t think…”

Moving closer the CEO put an arm around her girlfriend “Now Korra, why did you disappear for a month? Last I heard you told me you were going to face Hakan and the Red Lotus. What happened?”

The Avatar knew at that moment all she could say was the truth. She would never lie to Asami but these were things she hadn’t heard herself say out loud since they happened.

“I was…hurt by Hakan…and in a position where…if I didn’t do anything. I was going to die.”

At Asami’s silence, Korra exhaled “This guy…he was as young as Jinora and…he was determined to kill me. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn’t listen…I was so scared because…if I died I couldn’t come back to you.”

“Korra…”

“So…I…reacted…on purpose or not I’m still not sure but…I killed him. That boy…I slit his throat to protect myself…”

At that moment Asami noted Korra’s clothes again, they were most likely the same ones she wore that day, and she noted some particular stains along her legs and a rather large and old one on her torso.

“He was so young…”

“Is that why you vanished?”

“…partially…I wanted to…to try and find his family to apologize but…everywhere I went was a dead end. I didn’t know who he was, whose son he was, whose friend he was. He was just a boy I killed out of fear. I tried to tell myself he was a Red Lotus and he was more than set to kill me but it didn’t do anything for this…feeling in my chest. Then I asked myself, even if I found his family, what would I say to them? What would I do?”

“Korra, you can’t hold yourself responsible for the actions of a stranger.” Asami calmly explained “He chose to join the Red Lotus and he chose to go after your life.”

“So should I be happy I killed him? That I’m alive? That I’m here with you?”

Before Asami could speak, Korra called out “Because I am!”

“…what?”

Korra shook her head “Not happy…but…after it happened, while I was being patched up…I didn’t feel anything other than…relief…I was glad that despite everything I could go home…I realized that I shouldn’t feel that way and this whole month I’ve been in a weird limbo. I felt like I should feel horrible but while I was sad about it for a bit I kept thinking about you, and those other emotions vanished like they didn’t matter. Don’t they?”

Asami kept her eyes on Korra, she could see how confused her girlfriend was, this wasn’t something she ever thought she’d deal with and Asami herself wasn’t too sure what to say.

“Korra. You are allowed to feel bad for what happened and you do…but somewhere inside you know you had to do it…you accepted it. And this confusion…this…guilt it might be is a logical reaction. You don’t have to hold yourself accountable and you don’t have to feel like you shouldn’t be happy to be alive.”

Korra gave her a small smile before looking away and frowning again “Ultimately…it happened…I’ll have to live with that…but it wasn’t the first one.”

“The first…”

“Before that, I…completely of my own volition, killed Hakan. I knew what I was doing when I did it, I snapped his neck with no remorse.”

To say Asami expected that, would be a lie. Korra killed two people in one day, and one on complete purpose.

“Korra…”

“I wasn’t going to…he was just blabbing on about how the Red Lotus is right and all that nonsense…I told him no matter how many times they tried to kill me, it’d never work…and then he said they’d…”

Asami noted how Korra drifted off only to look her in the eyes.

“Kill me.”

“I was so angry to hear him say that, all I thought was I was not going to let that happen so I…killed him…to protect you…and right after it happened I realized it. I told Raava…or rather…I told myself that I didn’t mean to do it…but I absolutely did.”

Asami tried to speak only for Korra to stand, she stood after her.

“I knew deep down…the reason I did both those things was ultimately because…I’d do anything…”

She looked to Asami “…to come back to you.”

Asami smiled sadly before embracing her Avatar “…I know you would, Korra…but don’t lose yourself for it…you came close but you managed to withstand this as well…”

Korra hugged her back “Doesn’t feel like I did right now…but at the same time I just want to forget this last month, go upstairs, lie down next to you and fall asleep…”

“…then lets…”

* * *

_2 Years after the Spirit Portal Opening_

The final expansion plan was put into place, now the completion of the new Republic City limits was in the hands of the construction crews. Asami and Future Industries had done it again, and all of Republic City was celebrating.

The Sato Manor itself was hosting a party with Team Avatar and their closest friends. At long last it was a true victory as the City was set to take whatever came next, as long as it wasn’t another giant platinum mech.

“Wooo! Party!” Bolin called out before jumping on the couch, causing Opal to spring a few feet into the air.

Mako rolled his eyes but smiled before nodding to Korra and Asami approaching.

“So Asami, you’ve been saying during multiple late nights that you couldn’t wait for this all to be over so you could get back to designing satomobiles and the like. Happy about that?”

Asami nodded to Mako, clinking their glasses together “Indeed I am, though I kinda promised Korra a vacation eight months ago.”

“Yeah, hope you guys won’t be totally lost without us!”

Korra added with a smile.

Mako scoffed “In all seriousness, enjoy yourselves, you deserve it.”

* * *

Later that night found Korra finishing with packing.

She looked over her shoulder noting Asami’s absence and quickly reached for her drawer, opening a secret compartment with a small box in it.

Smiling to herself she packed it away as Asami entered the room. “Ready for tomorrow.”

“Of course I am Satobot, I’m ready for anything as long as I’m with you.”

Asami smiled at that before Korra groaned “Oh man, where did that cheesiness come from…”

As the CEO began laughing, Korra kept her eyes on her _“Anything for you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I wanted to get across is that they aren't making light of Korra killing 2 people, its just she feels guilty for doing it, but in Hakan's case, good for doing it and good for, well, not dying.  
> After everything, she's alive and with Asami so the happy/relieved end wins out.  
> Either way, I could probably write more but I am very VERY bad at/have no confidence in my skill at 'normal' life. Like I can't come up with enough things for them to do on this second vacation that would be interesting, when they come home I'm not sure what to do.  
> I've read quite a few domestic stories with no antagonists and they've been fantastic but I think after a few chapters I'd have to scrape to get by and that wouldn't be to entertaining.  
> Maybe I'll do another short work in the future, just for fun, but till then, thanks for reading!


End file.
